


Yarn

by saucegay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, Knitting, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucegay/pseuds/saucegay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat knits when he's stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn

He knits when he’s stressed out, which happens a lot because almost anything can stress him. His grandma taught him to knit when he was six, at least you thought she was his grandma, he always talked about her like one, but you saw a picture of her once and she looked Hispanic, not Irish. 

But his grandma taught him, that was the point you were making. 

He didn’t knit much back then. He completed a sweater, that was full of holes and much too big for anyone he knew, he was a beginner, it made sense that his projects wouldn’t be perfect, but he didn’t understand it then, so he gave it up and never knit again until college. 

Which makes sense, he was really stressed out then, and he had tried other stress-relieving activities, but none of them helped quite like knitting. So he knit. On the subway, during classes, instead of studying, in the library, he even brought some needles and yarn to your first date. 

At first you thought it was adorable, but as the years passed on and he moved in, you started to change your mind. He knitted obsessively. Something going on at work? You have a new scarf. Family drama? New blanket on the bed. And once you had plenty scarves and they were way too many blankets on the bed, he got creative, and knitted things neither of you needed. He knit you a case for your phone, a mug cozy (with matching coaster), several sweaters, a small yellow band that he gave you as a more comfortable wedding ring, a vest, arm warmers, and when you asked him to sew the arm warmers to the vest so you’d just have another pointless sweater, he refused. 

He’s knit covers, cases, cozies, whatever they’re called, for every piece of furniture you own, your house is covered in yarn. At first you were fine with it, sure, he knits, it helps him, you were glad he found something that helped him, but by the time everything was covered in yarn, you were getting sick of it. 

You tried hiding it, your disgust for his knitting, but after a few weeks, you couldn’t handle it, you had to tell him. You were both sitting on the couch, “Kar, I think this knittin thing is gettin’ out of hand.” 

He turns towards you, “Well I was thinking about taking up candle-making next.” 

You groan, at least the house would always smell good then.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha, yeah, i was going through my writing folder and found this thing from like a few months ago and finished it, its not as long as id like but like whatever who cares its fluff


End file.
